


A Wrinkle in Her Plans

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: A trip to the medbay forces Veronica to rethink her gifts to Acxa.





	A Wrinkle in Her Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 28: **Gold** or ~~Dreams~~.

Veronica paced outside the medbay, wringing her hands. Atlas was on a skeleton crew, and she was moments away from contacting the Garrison to request more medical staff. It shouldn’t have taken so long to treat a simple skin rash, surely. Not unless it was something serious...

A quick glance to the clock didn’t make her feel any better. It was taking so long. She couldn’t take it anymore. Before she lost her nerve, she left the waiting area and barged into the treatment room the doctor had disappeared to with Acxa.

They both turned when she entered, but she stopped in her tracks.

“What are you doing?” she asked, gaze shifting between them and the holographic display they were huddled around.

It showed a hologram of Acxa’s head and shoulders, only her small horns were transformed, lengthened and twisting into something that looked like it belonged in a book on demons.

“He applied a predictive model to the growth of my horns,” Acxa said with wide eyes and a hushed tone.

“He...why?”

Acxa raised a hand to touch one horn. “They don’t look like the horns my mother had, we were talking about them and I said so. I don’t know what they will look like in future, it’s hard to know how my mixed blood will act. He said he could analyse them and predict a growth pattern. Isn’t that amazing?”

The doctor looked a little sheepish, and Veronica had a feeling he’d led the conversation in that direction just to show off his model. All the scientists of the Garrison were like that, even the medical staff.

“But what about your skin? Are you okay? What was that rash?” she asked, moving closer and picking up Acxa’s hand. Her wrist was bandaged, and she held it carefully. “Will it heal?”

“Oh, that’s just a minor allergic reaction, she’ll be fine,” the doctor said dismissively. He turned to Acxa. “Make sure you use that ointment every day, like I said. And be sure to avoid any more contact with gold!”

“Gold?”

Acxa shook her head. “I’m sorry, Veronica. I can’t wear that bracelet you gave me.”

“Don’t worry about that. You’re allergic to gold? I’m so sorry.”

Well that put a wrinkle in her plans. She’d have to take back the ring she had hidden in the heel of one of her boots and get one in a different metal. She turned to the doctor.

“Could you test other metals while we’re here? Say...platinum?”

**Author's Note:**

> It would be kind of sad but interesting if there weren't many half-galra's of the same heritage as Acxa and she had no idea how her biology was going to develop. Wicked horns would be cool though!
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
